The present disclosure relates generally to fasteners, and more specifically, to a bolt and cap assembly for mounting a plumbing fixture, such as a bidet or a toilet.
Generally speaking, a plumbing fixture assembly includes one or more fasteners for coupling a plumbing fixture to a fixed structure, such as a floor in a bathroom. Most conventional fasteners include threaded rods/studs or bolts that extend up from a mounting flange, which is typically coupled to the floor and/or a drain pipe within an opening of the floor. The threaded rods or bolts extend upward from the flange a distance that is sufficient to account for variations in floor thickness, such that the rods/bolts can be used to install plumbing fixtures on various types of floors having different thicknesses. The plumbing fixture generally includes a base having one or more through holes designed to receive the threaded rods/bolts therethrough to couple the plumbing fixture relative to the floor/drain pipe. The rods/bolts can extend up through the holes to receive a nut and washer to secure the plumbing fixture to the mounting flange.
However, in many applications, the threaded rods/bolts extend a significant distance above the base of the plumbing fixture, due to the length of the threaded rod/bolt to account for variations in floor thickness. Thus, a user or an installer is usually required to cut the excess length of the rod/bolt after securing the plumbing fixture to the floor (i.e., after threading the nut onto the rod/bolt), such that a decorative cap can be installed over the nut/washer. Once the excess rod/bolt is cut, a decorative cap having a height sufficient to cover the threaded rod/bolt and nut/washer is typically installed thereon. The cap usually protrudes a significant distance above the base (e.g., 1″ inch or more) to cover the nut/washer, which can be unsightly and can interfere with, for example, a user or an installer trying to clean around the plumbing fixture base.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a bolt and cap assembly for mounting a plumbing fixture that can account for variations in floor thickness without having to perform secondary operations (such as cutting), allows for easier accessibility for cleaning at or around the plumbing fixture, and is aesthetically pleasing. These and other advantageous features will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure and claims.